Finally Together
by chancam311
Summary: Sam and Quinn want nothing more than to have a family together, like all of their friends. After numerous adventures and heartbreak, will their dreams ever come true? Rated M for sexual content and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So my first fanfic was "And Babies Makes Four", which is still a work in progress. But I wanted to do a new story, basically with the same plot line but goes in different directions. After finding some good stories with similar plot lines, I got inspired. So here goes chapter 1, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Quinn was bustling around in her office, trying to get sketches together from fellow designers she had hired to help with her clothing company. She had named it Q Unlimited, because before anything had truly begun she planned on designing clothes for pretty much all ages. So far she had stuck to that, she just needed more help. She heard the door to her home open, and knew that Sam must have come home from football practice. He was one of three coaches for a traveling football team; the other two coaches were Finn and Puck.

"Quinny?" she heard him call. "Up in the office, love!" Quinn called back. She heard him bound up the steps and within ten seconds he was in the doorway. Quinn looked up and smiled instantly. Sam had on black basketball shorts and a white undershirt, which was covered in grass stains. His hair was messed up, and his football cleats were untied. Sam smiled, as Quinn looked him up and down, removing his aviators from his head and folding them over his shirt. He walked over, pulling Quinn into a hug. He could smell her strawberry scented shampoo as he kissed the side of her head, petting the back of her neck. Quinn exhaled deeply, taking in the smell of grass and Sam's aftershave. He pulled back and cupped Quinn's face in his hands, going in for a kiss. Quinn deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his thick blonde hair and gripping his bicep with her free hand. Sam's right hand stayed behind Quinn's neck to keep her steady, while the other found its way creeping up under her blouse. He felt Quinn smile against his lips, as she giggled and gently pushed him away. "Not now silly." She looked up at him, gently kissing his nose and walking back over to her desk.

"How was practice today?" She said, beginning to shuffle sketches on her large desk. Sam sat down on one of the stools in front of the desk, looking around the room as he spoke. "It was alright. Some of the guys were really getting under our skin though, not paying attention and calling the wrong plays after the huddle." Quinn looked up, and noticed Sam looked uneasy. "The same guys that always make trouble?" She said, fixing her eyes on his. Sam nodded, turning to face her. He smiled back at her, getting lost in her beautiful green eyes. "They'll learn. How is Finn holding up with having a toddler in the house?" Quinn said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sam knew this was a touchy subject for Quinn, so he was confused as to why she brought it up. But he continued in conversation. "Good, I suppose. He was a little behind when we were going over plays before and after practice, but I'm sure he'll be good as new in a few days." Sam stopped, as he saw Quinn's face scrunch up. He got up and walked over to his wife, pulling her face into his chest and hugging her, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Everything will work out, just you wait and see." Sam said, pulling her chin upward towards him. They smiled at each other, Sam rubbing Quinn's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Quinn." He said.

"I love you t-too." Quinn stuttered.

Quinn turned away quickly, going back to shuffling through sketches and keeping quiet. Sam didn't know what else to say, so he leaned over to kiss the top of Quinn's head, and then decided to go take a shower. Quinn looked up slowly, watching her husband leave the room. She wanted nothing more than to have a family with Sam.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

That night at dinner had been quiet, though most nights usually were. Sam couldn't understand what was bothering Quinn, other than the fact that she desperately wanted a baby. Sam wanted a baby too, but he didn't understand what the hurry was. _We have the rest of our lives, there's no rush._ He thought. As if Sam had spoken out loud, Quinn suddenly looked up at him. She had that look that she gets when ever an idea sparks, which was quite often considering she designed clothes. Sam slowly smiled, wondering what Quinn was going to do. She shot up from her chair and hurried up the steps, disappearing into their bedroom. Sam chuckled, getting up from the table to clear it from dinner.

He managed to get all of the dishes into the sink, when he heard the shower go on upstairs. He loved the steam shower as much as Quinn did, but wasn't sure if that was a sign that he needed to go upstairs or not. To be sure, he slowly crept up the steps. When he reached the bedroom, he liked what he saw, but wasn't sure why he saw it. He knew both he and Quinn had had several glasses of wine at dinner, which was normal consider both their moods in recent months, but Quinn had never turned to this kind of behavior. She was standing in their bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but a button down shirt of Sam's. It wasn't even buttoned, but her chest wasn't exposed. She smiled, quickly walking over and jerking Sam into the room, slamming him into the door and crashing her lips into his. Sam immediately deepened the kiss, burying one hand in Quinn's messy blonde hair and the other pulling her body into him. Quinn worked quickly to unbutton Sam's shirt, tearing it off his body, all the while still kissing him. "Quinn, I love you so much." Sam breathed, ripping his shirt from Quinn's petite figure. Quinn gasped for air, as Sam began to kiss her neck and her collarbone. She bent down and undid his belt buckle, tearing his pants off of him. Both Sam and Quinn knew unprotected sex came with risks, but they needed to try. Sam picked Quinn up and wrapped her bare legs around his waist, turning around and slamming her back into the bedroom door. Quinn moaned, digging her fingertips into Sam's bare skin. She loved having his chiseled naked body up against hers. Something about it just felt so right. The air between them was hot and heavy now. Sam pulled back slightly, his face inches away from his wife's. He tightened his grip on her body, carrying her into their bathroom, where the shower was still running. He looked her in the eye; glanced downward, then back up at Quinn. Quinn smiled, pulling his face back towards her. She loved that Sam was all hers, and loved this time they shared together. The hot water immediately ran between them, making things even more intense. Sam put Quinn up against the wall of the shower, and slowly entered her. It was a constant motion, back and forth, that lasted for about an hour. Quinn didn't care that her legs had gone numb at this point, because she knew Sam wouldn't let her slip. Sam watched as Quinn winced with every movement, but he could tell it was out of pleasure. He slowly stopped, pulling away and looking back at Quinn. She smiled, running a hand down the side of Sam's face. "Id be surprised if we didn't make a baby after all that fun." She said, giggling.

**I apologize for the major mature theme, but that's just how I write. Please review, and if you ever have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know :) I can always use them! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mature theme in chapter 1. I needed something to get the story going. I always seem to have major writers block when I first start out, so if you have ideas that you think would make this better, please let me know. Enjoy!**

Sam and Quinn both lay in bed exhausted after all the fun they had just had together. Quinn was cuddled up next to Sam, her head nuzzled into his neck and one arm over his bare chest. "Sam?" "Hmmm." Sam's chest rose as he hummed. "Do you think we will ever get pregnant?" Quinn whispered, staring up at the ceiling. She felt Sam's hand stroke her arm, which sent shivers down her spine. She cuddled in closer to his body, feeling protected by his warmth. "I do, Quinn. I don't care if it takes us ten years, I _will_ give you a baby." Sam said, tightening his grip on her. Quinn loved how determined he was, even though they both knew it was out of their control.

The next morning, Quinn found it difficult to get out of bed. She was incredibly lightheaded and nauseous, and had no desire to leave the bedroom. Sam sat up next to her that morning, smiling down at her. "Good morning, my beautiful wife." He said, leaning down and gently kissing Quinn on the lips. Quinn let out a small groan, and pulled the covers back over her head. "I feel yucky." She said, her voice muffled by the sheets. "What's the matter?" Sam said, heading into the bathroom. Quinn quickly threw the covers off of her face, sitting up slightly to see where Sam had gone. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick and the room is like… spinning… or something." Quinn said. Sam stood in the doorway to the bathroom, giggling at his wife. "So you're feeling nauseous?" He said, raising his eyebrows. Quinn slumped back down into bed, frustrated because she knew Sam was only making fun of her. "I'll go get you some crackers and ginger ale." Sam said. Still in nothing but his boxers, he walked over and opened their closet. He quickly put on red shorts and threw on a gray t-shirt. "Be back in a flash." He said, disappearing from the room. Quinn groaned, flopping back down against all the pillows in their large king size bed. The down feather comforter was so relaxing to Quinn. She always loved snuggling up under it and nuzzling into Sam's warm body at night, even if it was hot outside.

Downstairs, Sam was bustling in the kitchen, making coffee and breakfast for himself, and searching for saltine crackers and ginger ale or sprite at the same time. He wasn't a bad husband, but he certainly wasn't superman either. He figured he would have to make a trip to the market to get what Quinn needed, because he hated seeing her in any kind of pain. He slipped on a black hoodie and black gore sneakers, and quickly scribbled a note to leave on the counter for Quinn.

_Quinny,_

_Ran out to the store to pick up a few things. Be home in a bit with your crackers and ginger ale. Call if you need me _

_Love you!_

Just as Sam made it out the door, Quinn was slowly making her way down the steps towards the kitchen. The smell of the hazelnut coffee had lured her out of bed, but also made her feel like vomiting. She made it over to the counter in the kitchen and read Sam's note, smiling at the smiley face he included. She walked over to the cupboard to see if she could find anything to help settle her stomach, but didn't have such luck. So while waiting for Sam, she plopped down on the couch and decided to watch tv. Thirty minutes went by, and Sam finally made it back to the house. He whistled as he walked back through the front door and smiled, seeing that Quinn had made it out of bed. But it didn't take long for a lump to form in Quinn's throat and for the smile she flashed Sam to disappear from her face. She bolted to the bathroom, barely getting the lid of the toilet up. Falling to her knees, she banged her head against the toilet seat, and vomited for what felt like hours. Her throat burned and her mouth tasted so foul, she didn't even know how to describe it. She soon felt a strong hand place itself on her shoulder, massaging it gently. Sam had come into the bathroom to make sure Quinn was okay. He pulled her blonde hair up into a messy bun and rubbed her lower back, as she leaned down and vomited once more. Sam winced. He really really hated that Quinn wasn't feeling well, but had a good indication as to why she was feeling this way. When she came back up again, she fell back into his lap, dry heaving and beginning to sob. "I think we need to get you to the doctor." Sam said, rubbing Quinn's hands with his fingers. Quinn nodded silently in agreement.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Quinn absolutely hated going to the doctor. After having been pregnant in high school, and having to constantly come to the doctor with either Puck or Finn scared her for life. She was much calmer with Sam, however. He kept her at ease. They were sitting side by side in the waiting room, Sam's hand resting on Quinn's knee. Sam was fidgeting and biting on his lower lip, like he always did when he was nervous or scared. "Quinn Evans!" A nurse called, as Quinn and Sam both rose. Before they followed the nurse back to the examination room, Sam tugged on Quinn's hand and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what happens in that room, I just want you to know that I love you no matter what." Sam whispered into Quinn's ear, and then kissed her hair. Quinn smiled, and then proceeded to follow the nurse back to their room. "Here is a gown for you to change into. Dr. Higgins will be in with you in a moment." The nurse said, handing Quinn a blue hospital gown. She smiled at her and Sam, and then left the room. Quinn quickly stripped down to her underwear, and put on the gown. Then she got up onto the exam table and lay back, closing her eyes and folding her hands on her stomach. Sam sat down in the chair next to the table, watching her and studying the fact that she was so at ease and peaceful.

There was a knock at the door, and a young brunette came into the room. "Hello Quinn, Sam. What can I do for you today?" she said, sitting down on the stool, opening a folder in her lap. "Well, I woke up really light-headed and nauseous this morning. I vomited two or three times, and have just been really dizzy." Quinn said, studying the doctor's face. Dr. Higgins looked up to respond. "Alright then. Let's have you take a pregnancy test, just to see if that's the case. If not, it could just be a virus. Go into the bathroom out in the hall and a nurse will leave a cup for you to urinate in. Then we'll have an accurate answer for you." She said, smiling at Quinn. Quinn gave her a small smile in return, and then turned to look at Sam. He took hold of her hand and kissed it, rubbing it once before Quinn got up and left the room. Sam turned back to see that the doctor was setting up the sonogram machine that had been off in the corner of the room. "Do you think she really is pregnant?" Sam piped up, curious about what could happen. Dr. Higgins turned to face him, a smile appearing on her face. "I think there's a very good chance, yes." She said, nodding and smiling. This made Sam very happy. Although he knew the doctor couldn't be one hundred percent sure without the test results, he was going to assume that's what would happen. Soon enough, Quinn came back into the room and got back up onto the exam table. Sam stood next to her, holding her hand in his and kissing them every so often. Dr. Higgins had left the room to retrieve the test results, hoping to come back with good news for the couple. Quinn stared off ahead of her, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. Soon enough, Dr. Higgins came back into the room. She had a blank look on her face, sitting back down on her stool and turning to fool with the sonogram machine. Quinn and Sam both drew in sharp breaths, as she turned to face them. A smile spread across her face, and she let out a giggle. "Congratulations you two. You are in fact pregnant." She said. Both Sam and Quinn let out huge sighs of relief. Quinn dropped her head back onto the table and began to cry with joy, as Sam leaned down and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her over and over. "We did it! We did it baby, we did it!" Quinn sobbed, taking hold of Sam's hands and touching her forehead to his, as Sam too leaked a few tears of happiness.

The two eventually pulled themselves together so they could have their first sonogram. Dr. Higgins squirted gel onto Quinn's flat stomach, and gently began to move the Doppler back and forth. Immediately upon placement, a heartbeat erupted from the machine, which caused Quinn and Sam to burst into tears again, taking hold of each other and kissing some more. "That's your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Higgins said with a smile. Quinn stared down at her stomach and could not stop smiling, she was so happy. Feeling on top of the world, Sam beamed and continuously hugged his wife. "I will see you guys back here in about a month. Here is your prescription for prenatal vitamins and nausea meds. Go out and celebrate, you two deserve it." Dr. Higgins said, smiling and leaving the exam room.

"We have to call our families. As soon as we get in the car!" Quinn exclaimed. She was overcome with joy, and couldn't believe the news she had just heard. It had taken them so long to conceive, and all the fun in the shower the night before had been the icing on the cake. Quinn practically skipped thru the parking lot out to their car, she was so excited. Sam laughed, watching Quinn closely. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so elated. Once in the car, it was like lightning. Quinn pulled her phone from her purse and immediately dialed Sam's parent's home phone. She put the phone on speaker so Sam would be able to interact as well.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mrs. Evans, its Quinn!" Quinn was beaming as she spoke. A shriek came from the other end of the line.

"_Oh Quinny, darling! How are you? It's been a while since we last spoke! What's new?"_

Sam laughed at the sound of his mother's voice. She always had a tendency to get overly excited whenever he and Quinn would phone them.

"Hey mom." Sam chimed in, making sure he wasn't left out of conversation.

"_Oh, Sammy! Wait, let me grab your father so he can say hello!"_ There was a sound of movement; meaning Sam's mother was searching for Mr. Evans. Sam and Quinn heard her speaking in the background, getting Mr. Evans' attention.

"_Sam, my boy! So glad to hear from you! And Quinn, how are you young lady?"_ Mr. Evans' voice was deep, but caring.

Quinn giggled. "We're both very well. We actually called because we have some big news." Quinn glanced at Sam, who gave her a thumbs up and smiled. "I'm pregnant!" Quinn said excitedly. There were two gasps from the other end, and another shriek erupted, clearly from Mrs. Evans.

"_Oh my goodness, how wonderful! We __**must**__ come out and celebrate! No questions!"_ Mrs. Evans was screaming with excitement. Mr. Evans was laughing in the background, for he too was clearly very happy.

"_We'll fly out there this Friday and spend the weekend with you all. Sammy, we can come watch you coach and then have dinner and just catch up." _Mrs. Evans was speaking so quickly, everyone else wasn't sure if they had heard her correctly.

"That sounds great! Call us tomorrow with your flight details. Can't wait to see you! Love you both!" Sam said, and Quinn hung up the call. She turned to look at Sam, and just could not wipe the smile from her face. "I love you so much, Samuel Evans." Quinn said, slowly leaning in and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I love you too, Quinn Fabray Evans." Sam said, leaning in and kissing Quinn passionately.

**Okay, so this chapter was obviously a lot longer. I got inspired pretty quickly, and have a pretty good idea about what I want to happen. I just hope I can get lots of detail and have other things happen before the major thing. PLEASE REVIEW :) Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT & SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! School has been overwhelming. But my semester ends next Friday & then I'll be home for a month! So glad everyone is enjoying the story :) Im excited to see where it will go, hopefully everyone continues to enjoy it. Here's chapter 3!**

Quinn and Sam arrived home just in time for Sam to get ready for football practice. As much as he hated leaving Quinn, especially after receiving such exciting news, he knew he needed to be at practice, and couldn't leave Finn and Puck hanging. One thing in particular he needed to take care of were the guys that had been disrupting practice in the past. He hadn't thought much of it before, but both Finn and Puck had expressed concern about it, so he figured he would touch on it today.

He and Quinn made it up to the bedroom, at which point Quinn flopped down on their bed. She could not stop smiling, and was overcome with such excitement she didn't know who she should call. "Quinny, are you gonna call Rachel and tell her?" Sam said from in the bathroom, throwing on clothes for practice. "Yeah, probably. I still haven't even called my mom though. I should probably do that first." Quinn said. Sam came out of the bathroom in red shorts and a gray t-shirt that said _Blazers Football_ across it in red lettering. "Have you seen my cleats?" Sam said, looking around their bedroom. "Right inside the closet." Quinn said without having to look up. Sam smiled. He loved how punctual and organized Quinn was. He walked over to their closet and threw on his cleats, grabbing his whistle and keys from their dresser. He quickly kissed Quinn on the forehead and was out the door in five minutes. "Call if you need me!" she heard him call from downstairs, and the door shut behind him.

Quinn rolled over and put her face down into the pillows for a minute. She suddenly let out a squeal, kicking her legs up and down and moving her arms up and down. She was so incredibly happy, and though she could have displayed this excitement in front of Sam, she liked being alone too. She rolled back over on her back and picked her phone up off her bedside table, mentally preparing herself for the phone call she was about to make to her mother. _There's no need to be nervous, she'll be excited for you,_ Quinn thought. She took a deep breath, and proceeded to dial her mother's phone number.

"_Hello?"_

"Mom? Hey its Quinn." There was already a hint of nerves in her voice.

"_Oh, hello Quinny. How are you dear?"_

"I'm great, mom. How about you?"

"_Doing well. Is there a reason you called?"_ Quinn's mother always needed a reason in order for her only daughter to want to speak with her, which Quinn hated, but had learned to deal with.

"Actually, yes. Sam and I have some exciting news we're wanting to share with everyone, so we felt the need to phone family first." Quinn drew in a breath, expecting her mom to be happy.

"_What's that?"_

"Im pregnant." Quinn said it so quickly, she wasn't sure her mother heard her. There was silence on the other end for what felt like forever, until Quinn finally heard her mother exhale.

"_Oh Quinny, that's just wonderful. Congratulations."_ She sounded so calm and relaxed, Quinn wasn't sure what to say next. She kept quiet to see if her mom would continue to speak, but she remained silent.

"We'll be sure to keep you updated throughout the next nine months, of course. Sam's parents were ecstatic, they've already said they're flying out on Friday to celebrate."

Quinn's mom huffed. She had never had an issue with Sam's parents, atleast to Quinn's knowledge, but knew her daughter could be spending time working instead of celebrating. Her mother always preferred Quinn to work, no matter what was going on in her life.

"_Well that should be nice, Im sure you will have a good time. We will talk again soon Quinn. Give my best to Sam."_

Before Quinn could reply, her mother had hung up the phone. Quinn pulled the phone back from her ear and looked at it, not sure if what had just happened did in fact happen. She then pulled her knees to her chest and just sat there in shock.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Sam arrived at the community football field about fifteen minutes before practice had started. Several of his players had already arrived and were stretching and chatting with each other. Sam scanned the group of boys, and immediately saw the two that were constantly making trouble for everyone. They were Greg and Mike, two boys that came from McKinley High, of course. Sam, Puck, and Finn had previously spoken with Coach Beiste after their tryouts at the beginning of the season to see who was who, and Sam could remember her mentioning those two and how they were constantly out to cause trouble. He figured he would wait until practice had begun and the team had started working together before deciding whether or not he should pull them aside. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned and saw Finn and Puck, who were both smiling at him. "Let's get this over with." Puck said, immediately blowing his whistle and causing his friends to both cover their ears. "In the end zone. Suicides. Now." Puck shouted, walking towards the group of players. They all sombered over in the direction of the goal post, and after the whistle sprinted back and forth until they heard the whistle again.

Sam stood on the sidelines with Finn, watching as the young men ran back and forth in their pads and cleats. Finn looked to his left and noticed Sam was unusually happy looking. "You alright dude?" He asked, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam turned suddenly and nodded, a huge grin on his face. "What's up?" Finn inched closer. Sam smiled, ready to share his good news. "Quinn's pregnant." A smile just as wide spread across Finn's face as he went in to hug his friend. "That's awesome dude! Congrats! I bet you and Quinn are so happy." Finn saw that Sam couldn't stop smiling. He was very happy for his friend. "Wait did you just find out?" Finn said, as Sam nodded quickly. "Well shoot, you shouldn't be here. You should be out celebrating! Go home to her and treat her to a nice dinner. Lord knows she deserves it. Go, get outta here! Puck and I can take care of practice!" Finn said, playfully shoving his friend as Sam smiled and began to walk away. "I owe you!" Sam called, taking off and running towards the car. He couldn't wait to get back home to Quinn.

**I hope you guys enjoy this :) Again, so sorry for the long wait. REVIEW!**


End file.
